


Berühre mich

by Abitscrewy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gen, Kurt "Constantly Thirsty" Wagner, Kurt is a touch starved boi, M/M, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, look at all this gay, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Some quick-paced steamy action between Kurt and the reader for all u thirsty lil gremlins.





	Berühre mich

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk how to write smut without someone's actual name being involved, not to mention I write using you/your pronouns? So just. Bear with me.

What a long, tiring as hell day. You thought your first 'mission' would be boring and while it was, it was equally as socially exhausting. There was a lot of shouting, especially after Kurt turned off his image inducer. It was some kind of rally/speech event. Kurt was the secondary speaker after Ororo, and he was nervous. It's hard to tell when he's nervous if you don't know what you're looking for, or if you've only ever seen him perform. He seems all confident and calm, but he has a couple tells. He taps his foot quietly, or slides a hand through his thick curly hair.

About halfway through his speech, to make a point, he turned off the image inducer. Some people made noise, some were scared, but others were defensive of him. Shouting at hecklers, things like "THAT'S THE POINT, MORON" when they'd been saying he looks like a demon.

Either way, it's nice to get to go home. The jet lands, and you could tell Kurt was a little shaken up. He still smiles at his teammates as usual. They all know, they just don't want to push or ask about it. But he might need to let some things out, talk about it. So you head over and give him a pat on the back.

"Hey! You were great up there! Could have had a lot worse of a time.. It was nice that those people came to your defense.." You smile softly, trying to get him to show maybe a little bit of genuine emotion.

"Oh..!" he had been staring off into space when you approached. Great, snap him out of deep thought. Good job. "Thank you! Honestly I expected it to be a lot worse.. Suppose that says a little something about me. I don't know. I was mildly distracted at the time, if I'm to be honest." He chuckles, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. His tail flicks from side to side, and he gives you a half smile.  
"Hey... Would you like to getting coffee? I normally pass by kitchen on way back to my room, so.. If you would like, that is"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure! I could most definitely use some caffeine," you nod, and follow him as he walks to the kitchen. Wonder what he meant by distracted. He gets caught up in his thoughts a lot it seems. Along the way he starts to hum a song, but you couldn't quite make out the tune. Knowing him it's either a really unknown artist, or something German. Either way, watching him walk and hum is rather calming. You always feel so safe around him, he has this aura of calm. It's easy to get lost in his eyes, or his stride, ~~or his ass. He's got a great ass.~~

Kurt opens the kitchen door for you, letting you walk in first and quickly following.  
"I do not know how you like your coffee.. Or what kind you like." he gives a short, nervous laugh. "And to be honest.. I mostly wanted to get away from others. They always look at me like I am a kicked puppy after things like that."

"Okay but you kinda look like one to us. You just sort of.. Deflate. You act happy all the time, it must get tiring yeah?"

He stops, blinking in surprise. "Oh. I suppose lies are easier to figure out when you are closer with person hm.." he frowns and leans against one of the counters. He's starting to stare off again. You let out a soft sigh, approaching him carefully.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?" He raises a brow. You were able to get fairly close, maybe only a few inches from him. You smile and take his hand, causing a surprised look to appear on his features.  
"Uh- What-" he's unable to finish his sentence with your lips against his. He tenses, but doesn't move away from you or push you back. Instead, he seems to let go of his tension and replace it with passion. His hands move to your hips and he pulls you closer, closing what distance was left.

The kiss breaks and you are left with a blushing blue elf directly in front of your face. You chuckle and place your arms on his shoulders, curling your fingers into his hair casually.  
"You're so sweet, Kurt."

His blush deepens and he moves to bury his face in your shoulder, mumbling something inaudibly. You hadn't even noticed his tail curling around your leg. That thing is sneaky as hell. You were about to say something else when he began placing gentle kisses along your neck where it meets your shoulder. Your planned words turned into a quiet moan, heat rising in your body. One of his hands goes higher up your spine and the other slides down to cup your rear softly.  
"This is definitely a- different side of you~" you chuckle a little and he stops.

"Er- Do you not like.. Should I-"

"No no, it's fine! I like it.. I like when you touch me."

Kurt resumes the kisses, leading them up to just below your ear before stopping. He's panting gently, groping your ass and drawing circles between your shoulder blades. He pulls back. There's still that sweetness and kindness in his eyes, but right behind it is something lustful. Under the surface of soft fur and the plethora of scars covering his face hides a metric fuck ton of sexual tension.

"Maybe we should go to your-"

**BAMF!**

"-Room. Jesus, Kurt. Warn a guy..!" you laugh, but he's pressed you against the wall to resume his exploration of your body. Your last word rises up into another moan, breaths huffing from your lips as the passion continues. Temperatures mix and body heat is shared, soft lips surrounded by soft fuzz pressing against your collarbone. His lower hand slides up under your shirt, and you eagerly remove your shirt so he can have some easier access.

"Hmm..~ Doesn't seem too fair." you mutter, leaning your head to the side so he has more room to work. He looks up at you, raising a brow.

"Was?" his head tilts. "Oh." He lets out a soft chuckle. He seems so much more relaxed now, much more like himself. He slips out of his shirt, revealing finely tuned features and delicate scarring. You can't help but stare, but he's become less self conscious since the move to his room. He steps back, rolling his shoulders back and staring into your eyes.  
"You like?" he flexes just a little in his abs, a grin tugging the corners of his lips.

"Oh hell yes, good god you've got great- well.. Everything. Yeah. All of it, just," you hold up a hand in an 'okay' motion, making that patented 'mmm yeah' face and grinning. He laughs and his tail lashes behind him. Then he takes your hand and leads you to his bed. You wiggle out of your pants, leaving only your underwear and an ever-apparent boner. He blushes again, obviously staring but obviously trying not to stare. In return, he removes his.. What are those, tights? Latex? Who cares, they're on the other side of the room now. The Bamfs will clean up later.

He places a hand on your cheek.  
"So schön..~" He smiles. Such a sweet, bright smile as he brings his lips to meet yours again. He slowly leans you back on the bed, a hand resting beside you to hold himself up. He slides flush against you, velvet against your skin. You slide your hands up his sides, feeling those wonderful textures as you go. One hand moves back down his spine, all the way to the base of his tail. This elicits a loud sound from him, his back arching forward so his hips meet yours. The feeling of him, even through what little cloth is left, is enough to make you moan in turn.

"You like that..?" you were.. Honestly surprised. Thought that sort of stuff was just in weird furry fanfiction on the internet. Who knew.

"Ja.. Ah~ _Bitte_.. Berühre mich mehr. Berühre mich dort," He whimpers, falling to his forearms over you.

"I have. No fucking clue what that means, Kurt."

"S-sorry. I... Ah.. M-More of that.. Please," his face is a rather bright shade of purple. You shrug and decide to just go with it, rubbing your thumb over the ridges where his spine becomes his tail. He whimpers louder, grazing his teeth over your neck. Shifting his weight to his right arm, his left hand slides down your bare chest and pulls at the waistband of your boxers. You blush and lose focus on his tail for a moment, then a thought strikes you.  
_Okay so if his tail is an erogenous zone what if I-_  
You start stroking it like you might to stimulate something.. Else.  
Which gets about the same reaction from him as it would if that were his dick you were stroking. Also good to know.

Kurt moans and tugs your boxers down. You lift your hips and legs to help, and soon enough they join the rest of the clothing pile. His hand slides back up your inner thigh, then cups and fondles your groin and holy shit does that feel great. You bite your lip in an attempt to keep quiet, toes curling and breaths hitching for a moment. He blinks a few times, looking to your eyes to make sure you're doing okay. Still so sweet, so gentle. A part of you likes that. A more sexually-starved part of you wants a little more than gentle.

"Kurt.. Ah, shit~ Kurt, please..~" you mutter, leaning your head back and sliding two fingers down the length of his tail. He moans something else in German and, with your help, removes his boxers. His erection is fairly large but the sight only makes you hunger more for it.

"I.. Ahm.. I don't... I don't have any uh.. Stuff."

"Stuff?" You squint.

"Ja to make it, not painful..?" Oh he means lube.

You laugh and sit up, which confuses him for a moment. Then you stand, which just confuses him more.  
"Sit down, I can fix that."

"You should not streak through the school. It ends badly." He sits, palms flat on the bed. His tail flicking on the edge. He eyes you idly, licking his lower lip.

"Don't want to know. No, that's not what I'm doing." why is he so fucking funny without even meaning to be? You can't help but laugh again as you get on your knees. He seems to be getting the idea, because his face is purple again. You nod as if to let him know 'Yeah. This is happening.' before sliding a finger up his length. Licking at his lower lip becomes biting. His body tenses as you get closer. He can feel your breath against him. His toes curl to grip the bottom of the bed.

You place your tongue against the base of his length and lick all the way up to the tip, ending in placing your lips around it. He makes a muffled noise, gripping the sheets on the bed. You just hum, holding the tip in your mouth for a moment before you start to slide your tongue against the slit there. You lower your head slowly, making sure to get plenty of saliva on his thick cock. One of your free hands plays with his balls, and you manage to get him all the way in there. How long _is_ he? How does he hide this in his fucking weird-ass spandex legging things?  
Who cares. His moans are simply intoxicating.

You come back up, letting your saliva slide down his shaft. His breaths are quick and wanting, hungry, hot. You stand back up, help him up, and then lean over the edge of the bed. Spreading nice and wide for him.

_God how long have I been dreaming about this? Too long. Waaaaay too long._

He licks one of his fingers and slides it from your tailbone to your entrance, teasing just a little. You hold in a moan. Until he suddenly presses the tip of his dick to your ass and pushes in. The friction and heat, his length and girth spreads you a good bit. Takes you a second to adjust but damn it feels good. Your moan is loud and you don't even bother to hide it. Fuck it. The whole school can know, right now you just care about this moment with him inside you.

Kurt pushes in until his hips meet your asscheeks. He leans over top of you, huffing a loud moan into your shoulder blade. He slides his hands up and down your sides, one coiling around to your front. He grips your erection, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"Oh God- Kurt, please~! Oh please.. Ah!~ Fuck.. Fuck me~ Don't hold back, give me all you got~" you groan, half blind with ecstasy. He obliges, grinding against you for a moment before beginning his pace. It's rough and a little slow at first, but the speed picks up once he's figured out the right stance for this. His hand strokes you, attempting to keep time with his movements. It's not perfect, but the combined pleasure is already overwhelming. He grunts and pants quietly in your ear, hips hitting a little harshly against your ass.

"Du fühlst dich so großartig~ Oh Gott!~" Kurt gushes. The pace changes for a moment, stopping to grind deep inside you for a few seconds before resuming the thrusts. You're still not quite sure what he's saying, but it sounds hot. His hand keeps stroking your shaft, and you can feel the tension rising up in both Kurt and yourself. His grunts, his moans and whimpers, his tail wrapped around your leg like he's claiming you as his. He wants you as close as possible, even if the sweat is making his fur a little damp.

"Kurt- Holy shit~ You're amazing.. God, oh god I'm getting close!"

"Ahhn~ Ja, Ich- M..Me too," hey he managed some English.

"Oh, oh!~ Fuck.. F-fuck, please please come inside," you grind your hips back on his, tightening your ass around his throbbing cock. The pressure stings you a little but he lets out the sweetest groan of approval. He strokes a little faster, a little harder. His thrusts become erratic, quick and hard against you until his last deep thrust. Filling your insides with semen and pulling out to cover your back with the hot white mess as well. He could feel you hadn't come yet, so he keeps stroking until you do.

Your arms are shaking from holding yourself up, so you just sort of flop onto your side, breathing heavily. He takes a moment to observe you, then joins you as the big spoon in the set. A soft, relaxed sigh comes from him. He smiles, arm coiled around your waist.

"That.. You are amazing," Kurt mumbles, face still hot with blush and pleasure. "I.. I love you."

"Hm~ Love you too." you've been waiting a while for him to say it. Two weeks of dating and he still never got around to it. He pulls you closer. His tail pulls the covers up over you and himself. His smile remains even after he's fallen asleep. You can hear him quietly breathing. Calm.

What a nice way to end a long day.


End file.
